Cruelty
by louise 99
Summary: Two shots- He was cruel with me, too cruel. It wasn't until later that I discovered his true intentions. There were times when I wished I never met him but... I couldn't help it: my heart surrendered to the devil, the devil that I couldn't be with. Him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** He was cruel with me, too cruel. It wasn't until later that I discovered his true intentions. There was times when I wished I never met him but I couldn't help it: my heart surrendered to the devil.

**Cruelty**

**Part one**

"-I heard he is getting married…you know, his father is really sick…I guess it's finally time for the rich boy to settle down…"

And that's what I heard from the conversation the secretaries were having at lunch. And here I was, sitting on my lonely table, eating my boring lunch and listening to those rumblings. For any person who may have passed at that exact same moment, it would have been obvious that while the others were so interested in the news of this engagement, I was more than bored by the conversation.

For instance, why would I be interested if he was engaged or not? I was just a secretary trying to gain enough money to survive with my little brother. This kind of news would surely leave me impassive. I mean, everybody has to settle down at the end, even the rich boy as they call him in our company. Why would this engagement be any different than any other engagement? Many celebrity couples are engaged each year so why this sudden interest?

I nodded to myself, satisfied with my own thoughts. Taking part of this conversation would prove to be a waste of time and energy. His engagement meant nothing to me. In fact, I was really glad that he was getting married. Who wouldn't? He's the son of my boss, and anything that would make him happy would make me happy. At the end, I was an employee and my first interest was to serve them.

…and to add another point, I should clearly say that his fiancée is very rich and her company rallied with ours would surely make us stand more proudly in the market. Our jobs would be safer and we could get a raise. I really desperately needed a raise. My brother had been nagging for a while that he didn't have enough money as his friends in school had…I couldn't let him down…and his birthday was coming soon, what could I buy him? He really wanted that bicycle we saw in the store…but it was too expensive.

I sighed to myself, my brows furrowing while I was deep in thought. I was only twenty years old; I shouldn't have all those responsibilities hanging over my shoulders at such a young age. All my friends during school were now dating and having fun while I was here, trying to provide enough money for us to live. Life was really unfair with me.

"-Hey Kagome!" one of the chatting secretaries waved at me. Her name was Sango and she worked in the office right next to mine…well, to say the truth, I didn't really have an office for myself, let us just say, her desk was near mine. That's better.

I smiled back. I saw her stand up and move to sit next to me. Silence stretched for a few seconds before she started talking, and boy she talks really loud.

"-so Kagome, did you hear the news? Our boss' son is getting married. Aren't you excited? I think that they will give us a two day vacation, you know, to celebrate, and, if we are lucky enough, we could get invited. This is so great right?"

She stared at me, her eyes twinkling with excitement. I nodded again, lazily playing with the remainder of my lunch.

"-yeah, that's great." I finally responded, but no enthusiasm was evident in my voice. I mean, why would I be enthusiastic about such an event? And I hope that those two days of vacation are going to be paid. I cannot afford to be cut out of the money. I need to buy my brother a gift for his birthday.

"-if I were you, I would go and congratulate him for his engagement." She finally said her voice now lower than usual, and much more serious. I looked at her again while she continued.

"-his father is really sick so he's now in charge and if you don't get into his better side, he could fire you."

My eyes widened. If he fired me, I would be helpless. I was still new, one year ago I was enrolled, and I would not find another vacant job just as good. I needed the job. Maybe you don't understand me. I really desperately hopelessly needed this job.

"-you see, you are the only one who hasn't done that yet…"

I bit my lower lip, now really worried.

"-but Sango, I didn't know that he was in his office. I didn't know that he was in the company at all!" I exclaimed, standing up and picking my tray. I dumped the remainder in the garbage and made my way towards the higher offices.

All the way, my mind kept running cruel ideas to me. What if the new boss didn't like me? I knew that he never liked me. Every time he saw me in the hallway, he used to stare at me really hard to the point I thought he could burn me alive with the intensity of his eyes.

It was probably because the first time we met was when I accidently bumped into him and dropped all my coffee on his really expensive shirt. And he was on his way to a meeting. I winced at the memory and held my hands together, trying to ease the tension that was escalating as I was approaching his office. It was not really my fault. I tripped. At the time, I was still working at night. I was really sleepy, really, really tired and he suddenly popped out of nowhere.

I bit my bottom lip harder. A bad habit I must confess but I couldn't stop. It was just addicting. I could now see the office at the end of the hallway. I hoped he didn't remember the second time we met. I must say that it was not a good memory of mine. You see, it was getting really late and I had to go back home. My brother was impatiently waiting for me to take him to the movies, a long time promise I had made and had yet to keep. It was then that he came into my office, and told me that I was the only person left to help him with his file.

We sat in his office for hours, me typing and him rectifying the report over and over again. But every time he looked away, I would sneak a pick at the watch hanging on the wall. It was eight thirty in the evening and Souta had to be heartbroken. When we were finally over, instead of saving the file, my preoccupied mind accidently deleted it.

That evening, he lectured me about being an irresponsible employee, that he didn't know why his father would bother hiring someone like me, without even a diploma. When he left, I cried really hard. My pride was hurt, and for the first time in my life I felt how poor I really was. When I went home, Souta was asleep on the couch. The next morning, when I tried to talk to him, he said that he hated me, that I was a liar for breaking a promise I had made for him.

…it broke my heart.

And here I was, knocking on his office door, waiting for him to tell me to come in. And he did. I entered the office and slowly closed the door behind me. As soon as I looked at him, he frowned. My heart clenched in my chest. He really disliked me and being the boss, now he could fire me for such an absurd reason.

"-What do you want?" he immediately cut the silence. My throat felt suddenly dry and my voice so weak. There he was, sitting on his father's enormous chair, his long hair tied in a low ponytail, his golden eyes staring at me with what seemed as dislike and disapproval.

"-I came to congratulate you sir." I finally managed out. He leaned back in his chair, still staring at me as if he was expecting more words from me. I swallowed hard and managed a little smile.

"-for you engagement I mean."

He nodded once but didn't say anything. He just left me standing there in front of him, the moment becoming more awkward with each passing second. He was supposed to dismiss me. What should I do? Should I stay? Should I dismiss myself?

"-of course." He said after a pregnant pause, a small smile tugging his lips. I was awed. This was the first time he actually smiled in my presence. I had to confess that his face was much more handsome when he was smiling. As if reading my thoughts, his smile immediately vanished, replaced instantaneously by the ordinary scowl he gave me.

Feeling that I have stayed long enough I turned around to leave when his voice stopped me.

"-I didn't tell you that you could leave yet." I froze, his voice was really cruel. I turned towards him, waiting his orders.

"-tell me, why did my father hire you?"

Fire burned my heart to ashes. He was going to fire me. I knew it; I felt it deep within myself. I remained silent, not knowing the answer myself. All the workers in the company had a diploma. When I applied to the job, his father was really friendly with me. And when I told him about my situation, how my parents died and I really needed a job to take care of my little brother, when I told him that I would leave college in order to make sure that my brother has a proper education, he told me that he admired my spirit and insisted that such courage should be rewarded.

Since I already had enough knowledge about computers, the job was really easy for me. The rest, I was sure I would gain it from experience.

Seeing that he was clearly waiting for my answer, I looked at him, summoning all my courage.

"-why would he not hire me sir? I proved to be competent enough didn't I?"

He didn't say a thing for awhile. Instead, he spun his chair around so that his back was now facing me.

"-go back to your work." He ordered dryly and I was more than happy to comply.

The rest of the day moved slowly and ordinary. Boring papers, boring phone calls, but I knew that my job was neither difficult nor important. I was a simple employee in a big company and I was glad.

It was approximately seven in the evening when everybody started to pack. I sighed heavily and stared at the amount of work I still had to do.

"-Come on Kagome, we should go." Sango said, packing away her papers. I took a deep breath.

"-I don't know Sango, I still have all those papers to take care of."

You see, I didn't have a car, so I usually went with Sango. My apartment was not so far and it was near hers. It was a great arrangement to both of us. She didn't like to be alone at nights, she had a constant fear that something would come out of the shadows and attack her, ridiculous I know, and I needed a ride back home.

When I first arrived at this job, I didn't know anybody. I had to walk back home in the dark. However, as soon as my boss knew, he was friendly enough to give me a ride each evening. He was my angel and now, his son was in charge.

"-you can take care of those papers tomorrow. Come on, it's time to leave and it's so dark outside. I think it is going to rain. How are you going to get back home?"

I shook my head negatively. If I was to impress my new boss with my skills, I had to finish all those papers by tonight. Sango protested, but seeing how determined I was, she finally left. The papers didn't take as much time as I thought and half an hour later, I was done. I stared at the pile of finished work with satisfaction and got up from my seat.

It was then that I realized that Sango was right. The company was empty and I couldn't walk back home since it has already started raining. I cursed my stupid luck again. Why did all the bad things happen to me and only me? I sighed with frustration. Now I had to call a taxi: a waste of money when I really needed that money to buy Souta a gift.

"-What are you still doing here?" a voice came from behind me. Alerted, I spun around and came face to face with my boss' tired face. The dim light made him look even paler to my eyes, like a ghost…dismissing the sudden thought, I placed a hand on my still racing heart, sighing in relief. I think that Sango's fears of the darkness were starting to rub on me.

"-you scared me." I managed to say. His face remained as cold as it could get, making me regret my words instantaneously. Way to go, I told myself, telling your boss that he scared you. I bit my bottom lip again, feeling this tension settle around us. Why did we always finish in an awkward situation, him and me? Was it some sort of punishment God was inflicting on me?

"-It was not my intention." He replied calmly, his eyes still locked with mine, making me really uncomfortable. We stood there in silence before he started talking again.

"-do you want a ride back home?"

His question caught me by surprise. It was definitely unexpected. What was I to do? The man hated me, it was clear in his eyes, and now he asked me if I wanted him to give me a ride back home. I hesitated, weighing all my options. Maybe he was being friendly just like his father was. The idea made me smile: if that was true, than I would be the happiest person alive. His father was so good with me. I only hoped that the son would have some of his characteristics. I finally nodded my head in approval.

His car was fantastic. I have never seen such a wonder in my whole life; being in it made my black jeans and white shirt seem inappropriate…it made me feel misplaced. So I shrunk in my seat, trying as much as I could to disappear.

All the way, he didn't say a word. The only sound we could hear was that of the rain hitting the top of the car, the windows' glass, the road... But I could feel something, something that at that moment I couldn't really place, a feeling that something was behind this silence, a feeling that it was the calm that precedes the storm. I glanced at his face, his hard eyes concentrated on the road as if I was not even in the car. Of course, why would he even look at me? I was his employee, a simple secretary and he was the boss' son, the new generation of the Taisho's.

I looked in front of me, trying as much as I could to remain hidden from him. And then I felt his stare, and I could see it from the corner of my eyes, and I could feel the tension return, growing stronger and deeper, making the car seem suddenly very small. So I cleared my throat and smiled.

"-the weather channel didn't expect it to rain tonight." I said as cheerfully as I could manage. The silence settled again and I felt more unconformable than ever: he didn't reply he simply ignored me. Well, it was my fault, trying to make a civilized conversation with the rich boy.

We finally arrived in front of the old building I was living in. He silently pulled the car but didn't unlock the doors. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"-Thank you for the ride sir. I apologize if I bothered you."

He still didn't reply and I began to feel weird. Would he just unlock the doors already? He suddenly looked at me, his golden eyes staring directly in my own coffee orbs.

"-I know about you and father so don't try to hide it."

I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide with surprise, my heart racing and beating uncontrollably. I opened my mouth to reply but could not form any words under the intensity of his stare. His father and I? What did he mean?

"-I…I don't understand…I…

-but you should know that my father and I are really different." He continued heartlessly and rudely. "Maybe my father had developed….some kind of interest in you…but that's only because he was lonely and old. I, for instance, do not find those difficulties in dealing with women like you."

Shame and humiliation washed over me. He was carelessly insulting me in his car, accusing me of horrible things that I would have never imagined. What gave him the right to treat me that way? Tears formed in my eyes but I pushed them away, not wanting to appear weak.

"-You don't have the right to insult me, sir." I replied, staring back, desperate to prove my innocence. "Your father was good to me, that's true, but he never indulged in such acts with me."

He snorted, smirking cruelly.

"-Your words will not change the facts that I have known. I am aware of your inappropriate relationship with my father.

-there was no…" I yelled but his louder voice immediately cut my speech.

"-don't you dare raise your voice!" He yelled back, his face going darker with anger. The sound of his voice resonated in the silence, hurting me even more. His features remained angry but he loered his voice considerably as if he was ashamed of his outburst. "I am not firing you Miss Higurashi." He continued, not looking at me this time. My voice died in my throat. Why did these things happen with me? I have never ever imagined myself indulged in such behaviors with a man that I considered as my own father! How could his son, my own boss, accuse me of this?

"-In fact, Miss Higurashi, my ill father specifically told me to promote you. Congratulations, you are now my personal secretary." He continued sarcastically, venomously and I felt myself drown in the darkness that surrounded us, in the bitterness of those words I have heard for no reason.

He then unlocked my door.

"-now get out of my car." He finally whispered.

They usually say that times fly by when you are happy. This did not apply to me at all. Although my salary had increased and I had an office for myself only, I felt lower than scum. The reason for this feeling was my boss. Every time I entered his office to deliver him a paper, a document or to remind him of an appointment he had forgotten, he would give a look that I was now used to, a look of hatred and disgust. And it hurt me.

The conversation we had in his car two weeks ago was forgotten. He never mentioned the subject, at least not verbally. However, his eyes talked a lot and I have learned to understand their language. He would stare at him when he would think that I was not looking, his eyes training on me, like if he was studying me. T was almost intimidating sometimes, but I learned to avoid him as much as possible.

And today, well, today was no different. Some clients wanted to meet with him, and I had to accompany him to the hotel where they resided. Unfortunately for me, this hotel was out of the city, so I had to drive with him two hours in the same car. We did not say anything, but I could feel the same tension that would build up when we were alone, together, a tension that persisted until we separate.

Once we arrived, I had a good look at the hotel. It was classy but not too much. As soon as we entered the hall, the receptionist told us that said men were waiting for us in the restaurant. Sometimes, being with a rich man made you feel how poor you really are. For example, the way all the staff in the hotel would ask him if he wanted anything, if he needed anything, if they could do anything to please him…while ignoring you completely.

At the dinner, business was the main subject, and after very long discussions, the agreement was made. I was sincerely happy for the company. I mean, if the company was in good form, then our jobs were. Soon, the three men that we had dined with left the table, leaving me alone with my boss. And for the first time, I could see happiness in those dark intimidating cruel but gorgeous golden eyes. And this is where I usually stopped myself. Although my boss fatally despised me, I couldn't help my thoughts to drift to him. He could be gorgeous sometimes, like when he is distracted or when he is deep in thought. And when our eyes would meet, my heart would start beating so fast…oh God…what was happening to me?

His voice brought me back to reality, his voice that I had learned to hate but admire at the same time. Such determination, such confidence….For all the other employees, he was the perfect boss, almost as good as his father was, and as for me..Well, I was another case, a special case. Supposedly, I was his father mistress. What a jerk.

"-This is my first deal." He exclaimed happily, looking at me. His smile was contagious and soon I found myself smiling back, despite all the protests that my mind issued. What is a girl to do?

"-You were brilliant sir." I complimented him, wanting to gain some of his sympathy. It seemed to work since his smile widened.

"-I had doubts about my success, but now, I am relieved." He confessed and I felt suddenly important. He was telling me about his fears, and for the first time, I felt that I was a part of something bigger than my own plans, a part of the company itself.

"-We should celebrate." He said, motioning for the waiter to come. "A bottle of champagne and two glasses." He ordered. Once the bottle arrived, he opened it and poured for both of us.

Embarrassed beyond anything, I blushed, shaking my head negatively.

"-I am sorry sir, I don't drink alcohol."

He pushed my glass towards me, his face serious now.

"-You are my personal secretary and you need to celebrate our success. A single glass will do you no harm."

Hesitantly, I nodded and took my first glass.

As soon as I finished it, I felt slightly dizzy so I stopped. However, my boss almost finished the bottle. It would be an underestimation to say that he was completely wasted by the way he laughed and talked about nonsense. If he was another man, I wouldn't have even doubted about his drunken situation, but he laughing and joking around with me about nonsense was a miracle to be seen. So, it was obvious that he could not drive us back home and it was nearly midnight. It was not entirely his fault. I knew that I was somewhat drunk myself.

I had only one solution, spending the night in the hotel. What could possibly go wrong? The hotel was completely booked, except for one remaining room. I don't know if the alcohol or the lack of other choices made me agree, but I found myself in the same room with a drunken man that obviously hated me. And I was not so sober myself.

I arranged the couch for myself and helped him go into the large bed. He laughed when I helped him out of his shoes.

"-Oh Kagome." He sighed tiredly after his laugh subsided. I froze, my hands still working on his socks. I didn't know he was familiar with my first name. He always referred to me as Miss Higurashi, or worst, as 'you'.

"-good night, sir." I quickly added, standing up from my kneeling position. I was about to get further away from him when his hand grabbed mine, keeping me rooted in my spot.

"-Where are you going?" He asked his voice suddenly serious. And then I felt nervous. My brain started evaluating the situation. I was in a room, with a man, alone. I gulped, trying to deal with the situation as best as I could.

"-I am just going to fetch you a glass of water, sir. Why don't you let me go so that I can do it? Your throat feels dry doesn't it?" I reasoned as gently as I could.

It seemed that it worked because he let go of my hand. I sighed in relief and made my way towards the door. Staying in the lobby the entire night didn't seem like a bad idea after all. My hand was still reaching to the doorknob when I suddenly felt two strong arms envelop me. I gasped in surprise and tried to wiggle my way out of the sudden embrace when I felt a hot breath on my ear. I involuntary shivered, my head spinning lightly from the alcohol I had earlier.

"-tell me Kagome…" He whispered hotly in my ear. "What does he have that I don't?"

My eyes widened from the unexpected question. Sensing my silence, he turned me around, pushing my smaller form against the door, his face now inches away from mine. I gulped, feeling a sudden wave of sensations flow through my body. I was never in such a situation before. I could not handle this.

I tried to push him away but he held me firmly against the door. Maybe he was not so wasted after all, seeing how physically superior he still was.

"-I don't know what you're talking about." I answered, struggling against him. "Please sir, let me go."

He smiled cruelly, his hands cupping my face, forcing me to stare straight at him.

"-Is this what you told him?" He whispered huskily, his eyes darkening considerably. "Did you tell him to let you go at first? What's this, a try to look difficult to get? Or do you like old men?"

I flushed, finally understanding his words. My struggles were renewed with my humiliation. I hit him on the shoulder but his hand caught mine and pinned it above my head. The slight pain the action caused made me stop and stare back with hatred in my eyes.

"-My life is none of your concern!" I snapped back. If he thought that I was his father's mistress, than let him think that! I did not have any reason to justify myself again, only having my words thrown back in my face.

However, my answer didn't seem to satisfy him. His hand squeezed mine a little more.

"-Tell me Kagome…" he whispered while his eyes scanned my body dizzily. "Was my father that good? Or did you fake it all for the money huh? Did you scream his name that loud or were you thinking of someone else while doing it?"

I never knew that I could blush so fast, but I was certain that I was a deep shade of red by then. The alcohol in my system fogged my better judgment.

"-What's the matter? Jealous?" I found myself saying, sarcastically of course, but the look in his eyes told me that he took it more seriously than I had intended it to be. My eyes lingered on those beautiful golden orbs. How could someone be so handsome and so cruel in the same time was still a mystery to me.

He slowly pushed himself away from me and I sighed in relief but my sigh soon turned to a gasp when he took me forcefully by my hand and pushed me onto the bed.

I landed on my stomach, my eyes wide with surprise, and my side hurting a little by the sudden contact. My mind tried to understand the situation, but somehow, everything was foggy to me. Did he just push me on the bed? I turned around and tried to get up but his hands pushed on my shoulders, this time forcing me on my back.

"-what are you doing?" I finally yelled, too exhausted to even try to get up again. My mind was starting to drift off, and my judgment was obviously clouded.

I could feel the mattress move beside me and I turned my head towards the motion. He leaned towards me, his mouth moving towards my ear.

"-I will show you how it feels to be with someone that can handle you." He whispered in my ear, his hands nesting in my hair, freeing it from the ponytail I usually sported during work. "I will show you real pleasure and after I am done with you, you will only crave my touch, do you hear me?"

Before I could answer, his lips met mine, gently massaging them. I remained impassive, refusing the contact by ignoring it. Soon, he lost his patience, his kiss becoming rougher and rougher as if forcing me to participate.

"-kiss me." He whispered in my ear before returning to his assault. He caught my bottom lip, sucking at it until I finally gasped for breath. He took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, his hands gripping fists of my hair, tugging at it almost painfully, desperately.

It was wrong, it was wrong in so many ways but my intoxicated mind couldn't think properly and I found myself enjoying the kiss, living the moment.

His tongue collided with mine forcefully again and again until I became a willing participant of the heated kiss. His hands left my hair and went to my neck, lightly massaging the area before going down to my shirt, doing a quick work on unbuttoning it.

He then broke the kiss and moved to my neck, placing open mouthed kisses everywhere he could. He rubbed his muscular body against mine again and again until I could feel myself getting ready for him. He bit lightly on my skin before sucking it greedily as if he needed to taste me.

"-stop…" I breathed out, trying to hold on to my sanity while my hands gripped his long hair. "…that's wrong…

-what's wrong in this?" he whispered against my skin, making goose bumps appear on my flesh.

"-everything…" I whispered back, "you hate me, I fear you…

-I don't care…" he continued and before I could protest even more he kissed me again, bruising my lips painfully. His body crushed mine, making me feel every move he made.

He kissed me desperately, passionately, as if he wanted me to always remember his kisses, to implant them deep inside my memory.

His hands massaged my stomach, and for the first time I realized that my shirt was wide open for his eyes to see everything. I felt ashamed and tried to get up again but he forced me back on the bed.

"-where are you going?" he asked me, kissing my exposed shoulders. I bit my bottom lip, trying to form the words.

"-Let me go or I will cry out…" I breathed out while my hands griped his shoulders, bringing him near to me.

"-go ahead, I am not stopping you." He said, pinning both of my hands above my head. He slowly slid down my body and before I could realize what was going my eyes widened and I whimpered lowly. My body heated instantaneously, my head moving from one side to the other.

I moaned loudly, desperately, attaching myself to him as if he was my only way of survival.

I barely registered when he moved away from me, shedding his cloths before joining me again. My hands reached for his shoulders, gripping them tightly before moving on his back, massaging the hard muscles. How I wanted to do that since I first met him. Was this the cause of the tension between us? Was it lust? Or was it more? Afraid of my own thoughts, I blocked everything out, everything except him.

As if he felt my surrender, he kissed me in return.

"-say you like me…" he panted hotly in my ear. My head fell back on the pillow, beads of sweat running down my neck, damping my black hair. My thoughts came back again. This tension that I felt around him, was it because I liked him the first time I saw him? Was it because his gorgeous golden eyes seduced the hell out of me? Was it because somehow between all this hatred, there was a nuance of love? Just a little?

"-you are so beautiful, I knew you should be mine when I first saw you." He whispered, kissing my neck, my face, and my shoulders. "You drive me crazy woman, don't you feel it?"

My moans resonated in the whole room, coupled with his throaty whispers about how good I felt, how beautiful he found me and how long he had waited to have me.

His hands made quick work of memorizing my body, touching everywhere he could reach. And then I felt it, his eyes holding mine till the end.

I couldn't sleep. I turned my back to him and stared at the closed window. What have I done? What have I done? The question kept repeating itself in my now sober mind over and over and over until I felt I would go crazy.

Of all the stupid things I could have made, I slept with my boss, with my boss who thought that I was his father's mistress, with my boss who was engaged, with my boss who hated me above all. I closed my eyes, not wanting to cry. I shouldn't have drunk, I shouldn't have agreed to that. Why did I succumb? How could I? I thought I was stronger than that. After all, I had responsibilities to do, a brother to take care of! How could I? How could I simply jump in bed with the rich boy? Thank God Sango had convinced me to use pills in case something happened. But that something should never have happened!

I hid my face in my pillow. I have never ever thought of sex in my life. It was supposed to happen with someone that loves me not someone who absolutely hates me. I took advantage of him, he was drunk and I stayed in the same room with him. What would he think of me now?

I clutched the covers tightly around my body, shamed, embarrassed. How could I look at him again? How am I going to face him? How?

I suddenly felt him move next to me. My eyes widened. He was awake. I couldn't deal with this, I couldn't deal with the humiliation of him waking in the same bed next to me and probably not remembering how much of a bitch I was last night. I couldn't believe I screamed his name! I didn't know I even knew his name! I never thought I was that kind! So I chose the coward's way out: I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I felt the mattress shift and I could feel his breath against my naked shoulder. I tensed unconsciously. He was probably wondering what happened last night. I was surprised when I felt his hand gently brush my hair away from my neck before kissing it chastely but repeatedly as if he was trying to wake me up. I couldn't deal with that! I kept repeating to myself. I feared the man for god sakes! And now he was giving me a morning kiss, on my shoulder? But why did his touch warm my heart as it did? Was I that desperate to actually fall for a man after one single night? Was I that weak?

"-I knew you were awake." He said, smiling. I frowned, shifting away from him. His smile instantaneously vanished.

"-What's wrong Kagome?" he asked me, trying to come near me but I moved away again.

"-Sir…" I started but he didn't let me continue, his smile interrupting me.

"-You can call me Inuyasha…" He whispered huskily, sensually, his eyes scanning me as if he could see through my covers. The idea made me clutch mentioned item more firmly. "After all, you screamed that name last night; repeatedly if I might add."

Mortified that he would remember such a thing, I stood up, taking the white sheet with me.

"-Sir…" I started but again he interrupted me.

"-I guess I owe you an apology Kagome. You see, since the first time I saw you in my company, you know, when you drowned me with your coffee, I knew that you would be very interesting..." A small smile made its way towards his lip while I simply stood in front of him; feeling mortified of our current situation. "I liked you, I liked you a lot. But then, I heard them talking in the company on how much my father loves you, that he gave you the job in exchange of some services, and when my father went to Switzerland to get the proper treatment for his sickness, he called me to tell me that you are to be promoted…and I had started to really like you, hell, I couldn't take my eyes off of you, haven't you noticed that?…it drove me crazy to think that you were with my father, I couldn't take it, and last night, I snapped…I wanted you to know how much you meant for me…I wanted you to be with me, not with my father…I know I was rough…maybe cruel…"

I stared at him as he spoke, watching a man that I had never witnessed before. He was nervous, almost afraid of my reaction to all of this. I could really feel his regret for the things he had accused me of recently, after all, now he was certain that I had never been his father 's mistress…it was, as if he was a completely different man than the boss who tortured me for the past several weeks. He was sweet.

"-I am engaged I know, but it's nothing. I don't care for that girl, it's just a business marriage, and I care for you. We should stay together."

And he finally decided to show up, the man I knew my boss was, the cruel businessman. He wanted me as his mistress, and that I couldn't accept. It might have been a one night thing, but I did it because I wanted to, because my heart led me to this. But I would never sell myself to him, never. I might like him, and there is a damn fat chance that I might love him, but I respected myself more than anything. And he needed to know that. He needed to know that I was not one of those girls who would throw themselves at him for the money. He needed to know that although I was poor, I still had my pride, my dignity.

"-Last night was a mistake, and we should never repeat it." I stated firmly, looking directly at him. I would never let him humiliate me twice; I would never let him ruin what happened this night.

His face paled a little, as if he was not expecting this kind of reply. But he composed himself immediately, his face regaining its cruelty, its faraway look meeting my now wet eyes.

"-You're fired Miss Higurashi." He whispered, his gaze burning me, his voice resonating in the silence again and again. He had just destroyed me.

Evil was not the right word to describe him. It was simply not enough. He literally made my life a living hell. Wherever I went to try to get a job, they would turn me down as soon as they hear my name. I was sure this was not a simple coincidence. I mean, what are the odds?

He wanted me to cave; he wanted me to realize that he was in charge. But I would never agree to that. He was not a man; he was a monster that I clearly underestimated. But why would he be so interested in me? Why would he spend so much time trying to keep me unemployed? Why would he even bother? After all, he was immensely rich and I was poorer than dirt.

All my life I had a certain vision of things: we are the lower class and they are the upper class. They don't give a damn about us and we desperately try to catch their attentions. But with me, it was the opposite. How could my theory turn against me? However, one part of it was certainly true: rich people are evil and greedy.

My brother's birthday was last month and I was so broken that I wasn't able to get him a single gift. And it was his entire fault. My heart learned to hate him, to despise him more than anything in the world. I blamed him for everything bad that had happened to me since the first day I met him. I hated him with passion, with dedication that it almost made me suffocate. How much could a person hate another one was still a mystery to me till now? Now I knew that I could hate him more than life itself. This was the difference between love and hate. While love is fragile and grows slowly, hate is strong, powerful and expands so fast…that it's almost scary.

My apartment door bell suddenly rang, making me flinch in surprise. Who would come at such an early hour? My little brother was still in school, and the only other person who would visit me was Sango. She was at work too. Getting up from my favorite spot on my couch, I slowly made my way towards the door. And since my door didn't have a hole to look through, I had to settle for the other solution.

"-Who's there?" I yelled, leaning tiredly against the door. I really hoped it was not one of those tax collectors. I was totally broke and I couldn't deal with that. Maybe they'll get sick of me one day and throw me in jail, I hope not anyway.

That's when I heard it, his dreaded masculine voice that I hated so deeply, so strongly. I could just imagine him on the other side of the door, in his own fantastic world.

"-Open this door, we need to talk." He replied coldly, as if nothing weird had happened between us. That jerk obviously thought that I would open the door. Huh, as if that would ever happen.

"-just go away, I don't want to talk with you at all."

He didn't reply and I stood there, listening intently, trying to figure out what he was doing. Damn that door for not having a little hole. I would die to see his reaction. As a matter of fact, I am sure that a man in his position was never kicked out. Let him experience for once the feeling of rejection.

"-I am here to apologize." He finally answered.

That was not expected at all. He wanted to apologize? Him? To me? My eyes widened and I could feel myself become restless. Was I wrong in my judgment? After all, I was the one who rudely spoke that morning. Maybe I was the one who started this entire war between us. If I could only clear those misunderstandings, maybe, just maybe, he would be kind enough to let me get a job for God's sakes. Whatever this job was I wouldn't care! I needed a job!

So I opened the door and there he was, standing in front of me in all his rich glory. Dressed in his white Armani shirt and black pants with a shiny black shoe, he looked like an angel, but his eyes, his eyes burned like those of the devil. Before I could talk, he arrogantly made his way inside my apartment. In a few seconds, his eyes roamed the whole place before a scowl made its way to his face.

"-This place is even worse than what I have imagined." He declared, turning around to face me. My word sided in my throat. He invited himself inside my apartment and began to insult me.

"-I cannot believe that a human being is able to survive in such a trashy…apartment." He continued, obviously repulsed. He then cleared his throat, looking at me again.

"-I am here to clear our…misunderstanding." He hesitated with the last word. "Things went wrong and I think that it's time to correct this mistake."

It hurt, it really did, the way he said it was a mistake. I know that I was the first one to refer to it as such but…it hurt. Maybe I didn't hate him as much as I should have. Maybe I wasn't able to.

"-Sir, I am really sorry for all what I have done or said. I didn't mean to insult you. Please…" I begged, my emotions running out of control. I couldn't take his hate anymore. He was suffocating me. "Please sir, why are you doing this to me? Please let me have my job back, and let us forget about everything else. Please sir."

His golden eyes remained impassive as he moved to sit on my previous spot on the couch. He took a deep breath before looking at me again.

"-I apologize for what I have done." He said and my heart immediately calmed down. Maybe he would leave me alone. Maybe I still had hope to get away of the insane situation he had so unexpectedly put me in. "But I do not regret it."

My eyes met his and I saw it again, the cruelty hidden behind his features. Why was he so cruel to me? What have I done to deserve that?

"-I don't understand sir."

He smiled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"-You are in trouble Miss Higurashi. You are under debt, you don't have any money left and to sum it all you have to take care of your brother. I understand that you have moral and ethics that forbid you from engaging in an unofficial relationship with me…so I found a middle ground, a common situation that will please both of us."

Although I didn't like what he was saying I knew that if I refused that offer without even hearing it, I would anger him…and the consequences would not please me at all.

"-A middle ground?

-Yes. I am a businessman Miss Higurashi and I like to make successful deals." He got up from his seat and walked towards me. With each step he took I took one away from him until my back hit the wall. I stared at him as he came closer, effectively caging me with his hands.

"-You see Miss Higurashi, I have a strange desire towards you, a burning desire if I might add. I don't know what I like about you, and I really don't care. You have something that I want and I have something that you want. So we need each other right?"

I gulped, unable to hold his stare anymore.

"-I will not become your mistress." I whispered, my voice almost betraying me. He smelled so good but I knew better, I knew better than to fall again.

"-just one more time, that's all what I ask for…one more time." He whispered back and before I could refuse he continued. "In exchange, I promise that I will pay all your debts for you, get you a job in one of my other branches away from me, you won't have to see me ever again. Don't think about yourself Kagome, think about your brother, isn't your brother's future worth this?"

My mind was too tired to fight, my heart went to Souta, he needed this, and he deserved this opportunity…

"-I won't see you again?" I asked and I saw him smile.

"-No, you won't, I promise." He assured, leaning in. I turned my head away, refusing his kiss. He was blackmailing me, buying me as if I was…I couldn't continue, too afraid of what I was about to say.

"-Think about it Kagome, just one more time, and then I'll disappear from your life. It is only your choice, I am not forcing you…"

It was one more time, and then he would disappear, that's what I told myself before facing him, determination in my eyes. He seemed to understand, his smile coming back to his face.

"-You won't regret it."

But somehow, I knew I would.

I closed my eyes, taking a slow breath out. Just like the previous time, I couldn't sleep. Not after what I had done. I had just sold my body to the devil, and he had used it to his own pleasure. I had to confess that he made everything he could to make me enjoy it too, but I refused his touches, trying as best as I could to block him out. However, deep inside of me, I knew that he did not force me, I was aware that my body sang when he touched me, I was aware of how much my heart thundered when he made love to me, but he would never know. He would feel my rejection, and nothing else.

I could feel his breath on my neck and I knew that he was awake too. His hair caressed my shoulders, his body against mine sending shivers down my spine making me blush, the darkness concealing my reaction from him.

"-was I that bad?" he whispered in the darkness of the room, his hand gently caressing my hair out of my face. His question surprised me, making me shift uncomfortably. He was anything but bad. He was fantastic, gentle, loving but I knew him too well, he was the devil and I would never cave.

"-why would you say that?" I asked, wincing when my voice sounded too loud for my ears. He sighed, his hands stopping their sinful actions. He then hugged me closer, his face buried in my hair. He inhaled deeply, and my body tingled all over, a detail he should never be aware of.

"-Because you cried after."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between us before I replied.

"-It doesn't matter."

His face moved towards my face, his lips caressing my skin all the way before settling on my lips, pressing urgently, desperately. I complied, opening my mouth for him. He kissed me slowly, lazily as if he wanted to take as much as he could and it was all my power that I used to make sure that he thought I wasn't enjoying the kiss.

He pulled away, his hands caressing my flushed cheeks.

"-You're so beautiful…" he whispered but before he could dive for another kiss, I turned my head away, his lips colliding with my cheek, gently kissing it.

"-You said one more time." I breathed out as coldly as I could. I felt him freeze, his hands stopping their motions on my skin. I sighed in relief, afraid of how much I could handle his touch before melting in him.

"-let go…for me." He whispered. And I did just what he asked. It would be just tonight, and then, he would disappear. He promised.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cruelty part2**_

He kept his promise. I didn't expect him to but he did, he left me alone, without any interference from his part, without any disturbance. I appreciated it, I really did; at least I knew that he was sincere to some extent.

He also gave me a job in one of the top companies in the country, but not one of his branches as I had expected. To my surprise, he chose his fiancée's company. I was satisfied by this sudden choice.. I was enrolled as her personal secretary: I would organize meetings, appointments; help her with anything she would request. I would never work for him again, directly or indirectly.

She was his complete opposite to the point that I wondered why she was engaged to such a cruel man. For instance, she was sweet and understanding while he was rude and demanding. She treated me really well, as if she was my friend and not my boss. For the past six months that I spent in her company, I was deeply satisfied with my job. I missed Sango but I made new friends, new relations with my coworkers.

In my new company, there were liberties that were not present in the old one. I could tell my opinion without fearing for the safety of my job, I could ask for a short vacation when I am sick, and most importantly, I could look at myself in the mirror and be pleased with my proper achievements, no dirty secrets anymore, no sinful looks or unpleasant remarks.

I was happy, I was completely totally happy. I even enrolled Souta in a good school. But since it was really far from my apartment, he stayed at the dorms. He was happy too. Everything was perfect. My life was again relaxed and satisfying.

As for him, well, he was from the past. I couldn't help but feel glad when I learned that he left the country for a five months business trip. Apparently, some branches were facing difficulties and he had to attend to the administration there. It was a relief to know that he was not breathing the same air I was breathing now, that he was far away from me, that he would soon forget about me and never bother me again. Seeing him would be difficult. So for five months I enjoyed life again. I went out to restaurants with my new coworkers, we attended social events that our company organized…everything was perfect.

… So perfect to the point that I forgot he even existed. I forgot about what he did to me, what I let him do to me. I decided that it was a nightmare, a nightmare that was long over, but somewhere deep within my soul I knew, I knew that he would come back one day, that I would have to face him again. And I knew that the nightmare was not a complete nightmare for me, I knew that I felt enjoyment somehow, and that scared me…it scared me because I knew that I could fall again in the trap of the devil. Him. Always him.

"-Hey Kaggie!"

I was startled from my own thoughts by the loud call. I looked around and chasing all my fears away smiled when I saw Kouga leaning on the door of my office. Kouga was something else, really something else. He was the most joyful and persistent guy I had ever met. Sango told me once that I should take his offer one of those times and date him. He was handsome after all, with his strikingly blue eyes and arrogant smile, but I simply couldn't. I wasn't ready yet.

"-Hey!" I replied, smiling at him, "what are you doing here?"

His smile widened as he came closer, sitting on the chair opposite to mine.

"-Kikyo wants to see me." He said motioning to the door on my left. That's where Kikyo's office was. Kikyo as by my boss and Taisho's soon to be wife.

"-Why? Are you in trouble or something?" I asked a little bit concerned. I considered Kouga as a good friend and I couldn't see any reason why Kikyo would want him right now. After all, he was responsible for the external affairs of the company…so why would she need him? I suddenly heard him laugh. I looked at him, surprised, a little bit angry that he would take my concern so lightly. As if sensing my thoughts, his laugh turned to a little smile.

"-relax baby, I am not in trouble. It's about some unfinished business, that's all."

I smiled back, and moved my hand to press the intercom in order to inform Kikyo of his arrival when his hand suddenly caught mine. My eyes flew to his, a little bit surprised by the action. All traces of humor were gone from his face as he stared right into my eyes. I gulped, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. It kind of reminded me of a certain golden stare…

"-Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked, squeezing my hand enough to get my attention. I cleared my throat, obviously embarrassed. Why would he ask me that so suddenly? How could I refuse his offer without hurting his feelings? I knew that he was the most wanted bachelor in the whole company, he was handsome, funny and as some employees say quite wealthy, but I wasn't ready, and I didn't want to lead him on.

"-Kouga…" I sighed in defeat, my eyes never leaving his. He only wanted me because I was probably the only girl who refused his offer. Perhaps that was the source of his persistence. I didn't want to ruin our friendship; I really appreciated him as a friend, nothing more, and nothing less.

"-come on.." he cut me out immediately, his eyes still staring into mine, "come on Kaggie, we can go to this restaurant…say yes for once, it won't be that bad…I promise…"

I took a deep breath. Maybe it was not such a bad idea, going out with our company's infamous playboy. It would be fun, entertaining…distracting.

I was about to agree when someone cleared his throat from behind Kouga startling us both, making the latter drop my hand immediately. My eyes flew to the intruder and my heart stopped beating for a second. It must be a hallucination, I told myself as I stared at the silhouette casually leaning against the doorframe. My throat felt very dry and I thanked God that I was already sitting since I was not sure that my legs functioned anymore.

The last person I expected to see standing on my door, in my office, was the devil himself. His eyes were glued on me, cold, insensitive, cruel as always. He had not changed. Six months had passed and there he was, beautiful, deadly, cruel, staring at me as if it was yesterday.

Kouga was the first one to recover as I saw him move towards him, a smile plastered on his face.

"-Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder, thus attracting his undivided attention. "You're early! Kikyo and I talked about the merger and you don't have to worry about a thing! All the papers are ready, you just have to sign and all would be done. Man, it's good to finally see you again. It's been six months…wow; you really know how to disappear. So, how is your father?"

My previous boss adjusted his position, standing now on his full height. He smiled a little, pushing Kouga a little bit away from him. The gesture surprised me, or rather shocked me to be more precise. Was he being playful with Kouga? Was that even possible?

"-He's fine. The old man is stronger than we all thought. Is Kikyo in her office?"

It was then that Kouga remembered that I was in the same room with them. Turning towards me, he flashed me one of his trademark smiles that would usually make girls swoon, almost. It did not have the same effect on me. In fact, I found it to be…well…hilarious.

"-Kaggie, Kikyo is in her office right?"

I could feel him staring, I could just feel his eyes on me, and it made me more uncomfortable than ever. Shifting slightly in my seat, it took me all the effort I could master to ignore him and focus on Kouga. Smiling back as naturally as I could I nodded.

"-yes, she's in there. Do you want me to inform her of Mr. Taisho's arrival?

-no need." The latter replied coldly, arrogantly, and viciously as he made his way towards the door, opening it and stepping inside as if he owned the place. Kouga followed him but before stepping inside, he cast me a look that told me that our conversation was not over yet. He then closed the door behind them.

As soon as I was alone, I exhaled loudly, my body suddenly stressed, my heart beating loudly and my head hurting as hell.

One sentence kept repeating itself in my head over and over and over again. He was back.

They stayed in the office for a long time, all three of them. And during this time, I was successful in calming myself. He didn't do anything to intimidate me; he just stood there and then entered his fiancée's office. I shouldn't be that emotional after seeing him, he was just my previous boss. And I was sure that once the merging papers were signed he would never be back again. I felt myself relax considerably.

It was just for today and then everything would be fine. I didn't even have to talk to him. Kouga was there and even if I had to talk to him, it was not a big deal. I was now a big girl. I could take care of myself. What could he possibly do? Nothing at all! He had done his worst. And in addition, he had promised that I would never have to deal with him again, and so far he had kept his promise.

Kikyo's office door suddenly opened and Kouga stepped out, followed closely by Kikyo. I stood up as she made her way towards me, her face a little bit anxious. I could also tell that Kouga's face was not so relaxed either.

"-Kagome, I need you to do me a favor." She said, looking at me seriously.

"-of course, anything."

She smiled, approving my answer before continuing.

"-I want you to stay with Inuyasha and keep him from leaving until I return. There are some problems with the papers and we have to rectify them immediately. Just go into my office and ask him if he wants anything to drink or eat…I don't know what you should do, just keep him preoccupied until I return. Don't let him leave. You are his previous assistant, you know what to do."

My eyes widened dramatically as each word fell from her mouth. I couldn't do this! I couldn't go into the office and distract him! I was a coward, I couldn't face him after all what happened between us. I couldn't even look at him square in the eyes! And to add it all, it was my time to leave, my shift was over dammit!

I opened my mouth to protest when Kouga cut me off, his eyes almost begging.

"-Kagome, we're in trouble. He doesn't want the merger anymore and he's making excuses by criticizing the contract. We have to fix all the clauses that he has opposed to immediately."

I knew that I had lost, because I didn't have any valid reason to say no. I was kikyo's personal assistant and such matters were in my domain. In addition, I used to be his assistant, so they must have thought that he would rather spend time with me than with another employee from this company. And to sum it all, if they left him alone, he would certainly leave.

Any protest that I would issue would raise doubts. And that was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't help but agree.

I slowly entered the office, searching for him with my eyes. I immediately spotted him sitting on the couch, obviously in a terrible mood. His eyes immediately caught mine and I could see the displeasure evident in those beautiful eyes of his.

"-Good evening sir." I said as coldly as I could, my eyes never leaving his. I wanted him to know that he did not intimidate me anymore. I wanted him to know that I didn't work for him anymore, that I wasn't inferior to him.

"-close the door." He ordered, clearly not affected by my tone; however these three words made me infinitely uncomfortable. But I complied. I didn't want to start a new war between us, a war that he would certainly win and that I would certainly lose.

Silence stretched in the big luxurious office as I sat on one of the chairs opposite to the couch, near the desk. He seemed to be lost in his own world and for the first time I noticed that he was terribly tired, even anxious. He let his head fall between his hands and sighed loudly, almost desperately.

"-is something wrong?" I finally asked, unable to see the man that I considered as the devil so beaten up. It made my insides feel suddenly funny. He raised his head to meet my eyes.

"-no." he answered, still holding my gaze. "What about you, how are you doing here?"

His question caught me by surprise. Why would he ask that? Did he even care? Despite myself, I felt my cheeks redden and my face grew hot. It was not every day that I made a simple casual conversation with the only man I have ever slept with. I cleared my throat, trying as much as I could to hide my embarrassment.

"-I am fine. Thank you for asking.

-too bad." He replied before leaning his head on the couch, as if he planned to go to sleep. It took me several seconds for his words to sink in. When they did, I frowned, not wanting to understand what he meant.

"-what do you mean by saying 'too bad'?" I asked my voice a little louder than I had intended. It was as if he had never left. The same tension had settled again between us, the same embarrassment, fear or whatever it is that would hunt when I was with him

He smiled and looked at me again, however, this time, I was able to see the hidden cruelty behind his golden orbs.

"-I am not merging with this company." He answered as if he was telling me how the weather was. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Did he just say that? His smile grew even bigger as he saw my facial expressions. He stood up, walking towards the door, leaving me sitting there, completely speechless.

"-tell Kikyo that I left. If she wants to speak with me again, she could find me in my own company. You know where my office is."

I stared at him, still blown up. What the hell just happened? Why would he want to destroy his fiancée's company? He smiled one last time before walking out of the door.

I sighed for the millionth time. It felt as if my soul was slowly leaving my body. I was finally in front of the building where my apartment resided. I was tired, very tired. This feeling that I had forgotten for six months had returned with full power. The fear of what Taisho was planning.

After I told Kikyo what he said, her face lost all of its joy. The thing that I hated most about Taisho was his ability to destroy happiness with one simple word. How could he?

I climbed the stairs, my head still trying to understand why he would change his mind, why he would decide to destroy the company he was supposed to merge with. Finding no answer, I decided to let the subject drop. After all, Kikyo had told me that she knew how to make the situation right. She told me that Taisho was probably trying to show who the boss was. Kouga had agreed but I seriously doubted their logic. I knew him well, maybe too well, and this was not his type. He would never destroy a company just for the sake of doing it. There must be a reason, a hidden reason to his actions.

I finally made it to the door of my old dark apartment. I opened my purse to find my keys when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately alerted, I opened my mouth to scream when the same hand muffled my cry. My head started aching immediately as the possibilities of who was holding me in such a death grip could be. My chest heaved and tears started to form into my eyes. Was I that unlucky?

It was then that I heard the unmistakable voice that hunted my nights whisper in my ears.

"-calm down. It's only me."

He then let go of me. My heart thundered in my chest as I slowly turned around. I could see him, standing right behind me, tall, arrogant…cruel. He looked down at me with those strikingly golden eyes and I felt myself on the verge of breaking down. He had just given me the worst scare anyone had ever given.

Too shaken, the next thing I heard was a loud slap as my hand made contact with his cheek, effectively turning his head to the side. We both froze, me trying to comprehend what had just happened, him too surprised to even react.

"-I am sorry…" I finally breathed out, reaching towards his face to check the damage I made; he immediately slapped my hand away.

"-you scared me, I…" I couldn't find the words. I just hit him and I didn't mean to. I felt horrible; I never imagined I could do that to the cruel devil…that I could hurt him.

"-I must go." He suddenly said as he moved towards the stairs. Guilt started to eat me up, so before he could get any further I followed him, grabbing his wrist with both hands. The action seemed to startle him as he froze in his spot.

"-let me put some ice on it…it's going to swell."

He turned around, smiling cruelly, as he always did, but I stood still, refusing to be intimidated.

"-please, don't make it seem as if you regret your action. You have never had such satisfaction before. Slapping me was the most pleasurable act you have ever done...just admit it. Say it…" He whispered in the darkness. For anyone who might have seen us, it would have seemed that he was whispering sinful words in the darkness. The words he spoke would come to no mind other than his. I felt…pity.

"-just come in…the ice will be useful."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he made his way towards my door. I felt as if I had just made an accomplishment. I had just convinced him to do something that I wanted. Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe if I talked with him, he would refrain from destroying the company I worked for.

He sat in the living room, in the same spot he had occupied six months ago when he made the lewd proposition, the one I was forced to accept. But what was he doing right in front of my door? Why was he waiting for me? As I grabbed the ice from the refrigerator, my eyes scanned him discreetly. I almost laughed when I saw how unfitting he was. His suit alone was probably the same price as that of my whole apartment.

Not wanting to anger him, I did not ask him what he was doing, why he was waiting for me. Instead I sat next to him and asked him to turn his cheek towards me. Apparently, my hand was pretty powerful as I saw the imprinted red marks. I placed the ice and saw him wince but he said nothing.

"-can you just hold it there?" I asked him as I moved away, not wanting to be physically close to him. So we stayed in silence, both of us staring at each other, daring the other to speak. I was the first one to lose the staring combat.

"-Why?" I asked.

He smiled, a smile void of any emotion, a smile that was more than a frown.

"-why what?" he countered, his golden eyes meeting mine again.

"-Why do you want to destroy Kikyo's company? She's your fiancée. You should bring her happiness. Not sadness. I cannot understand you. You're…you're so cruel." I murmured, glaring at him, feeling offended by his ever growing smile.

"-cruel?" he repeated, "Do you know who you are talking too? I can destroy you in one second. Just think about that okay? Put that in your pretty little head." His voice was now growing in volume as he stood up, obviously angry. "And you don't have the right to intervene in my relationship with my fiancée! You are poorer than dirt! How dare you assume that you know better than me?"

My eyes widened. That was it. He had finally done it. Any compassion I might have had towards him simply disappeared. He was insulting me, again, degrading me, again, and making me feel lower than scum, again. I stood up, refusing to let him dominate my life once again.

"-what the hell is your problem?" I shouted staring at him with all the hatred I could master. "You tell me that I am interfering with your relationship with Kikyo while you are the one standing on my apartment's door after six months! You tell me that I am worthless, that I am poorer than dirt while you keep coming back, ruining my life! What's wrong with you! If you hate me so much than just disappear from my life! Leave me alone for once! I didn't ask for you to come, I don't even know why you came in the first place! Just get the hell out of my apartment, I don't want you here, I don't want you in my life. I was happy before you, I was happy after you but never with you! Get out!"

By the end of my outburst, I was panting for breath, exhausted, tired. He looked as if I had just shocked him with a thousand volts. He threw the ice bag on the floor, still glaring at me.

"-Do you think I want this?" he asked me calmly, motioning to my apartment. "Do you think I like it that even after not seeing you for six months I cannot get you out of my head? I keep thinking about you, I keep imagining things…you…with other men!"

I gasped, backing away slightly. That was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to yell at me for yelling at him, threaten me then storm out of my apartment. He was not supposed to speak like that.

"-please don't make things any worse…" I begged, trying to block away his words but failing miserably. My heart thundered, begging me to hear him out while my head refuse his explanations.

"-I did not want to come here! I did not! But I couldn't! You are so beautiful, so very beautiful that it makes me dizzy, just looking at you. You don't know how breathtaking you are. Even Kouga, you saw how much he was interested in you.

-please, get out!" I replied, turning my back towards him, my face growing hotter than ever.

"-No! You wanted to hear the truth than hear it!" he yelled, making me flinch. I hugged myself, not knowing what to do, how to make these strange feelings just stop.

"-I know that what I did was wrong, I know that I forced you to be with me but I couldn't help it. I thought that you might accept me if I offered you things that you wanted…money…a position in the company.

-you wanted me as your mistress. You are engaged Mr. Taisho. Don't forget that fact."

I thought that my words silenced him since no sound was heard anymore in the entire apartment. I bit my bottom lip, congratulating myself for being so strong, so determined.

"-I love you." He whispered but his words kept ringing in my ears. My eyes widened and I froze, unable to make any move. "So deeply, so greatly…I am crazy with you, since I first saw you, I tried to fight it, but it grew bigger and bigger…the urge to have you became uncontrollable, I love you."

My body trembled and I felt as if I had a fever. My heart, my head, my body, all of me could not assimilate the extent of those words. But I knew better, I knew better than to fall in the trap of the devil.

"-too bad." I found myself answering, mirroring his previous reply. My eyes misted with tears and my lips trembled in denial of my own cruel words but I kept my back towards him, not wanting him to read my emotions from my face. Because I knew that one day I would have to face him, and one day I would know that I loved his cruelty, that I loved his arrogance, that I loved his monstrous side…

"-Is it because I am engaged?" he whispered. "What if…what if I call off the engagement? You don't understand how much I love you, I love you even though you are nothing like me…I love every part of you.

-I do not love you." I whispered back, silent tears running down my cheeks. He was lying. He was toying with my emotions. I would not let him. "I love another man."

Silence again, dark dreaded silence dominated until I heard him laugh behind me, the sound odd, and bitter, desperate…heartbreaking.

"-What a fool I am. When we were together, I thought that you loved me, that you felt something towards me, I thought that such emotions cannot be artificial…"

He was lying, I kept repeating to myself. The devil would never change. He was just tempting me, waiting me to succumb, to fall in his trap.

"-I was thinking of him."

His cell phone suddenly rang, startling me. I heard him flip it open before answering, his voice calm, composed, cruel…

"-Yes Kikyo, I was not joking around. The merger is off, and the engagement too."

My eyes widened, my breath hitching in my throat.

"-Don't cry, it will not be useful. I know about your affair with your lawyer…" He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I see that you have nothing to say anymore. The truth hurts doesn't it? I didn't want to tell you that in the office because Kouga was present. I did not wish to embarrass you. Your company will be fine without mine. You should be thankful Kikyo, we were going into a loveless marriage, and you saved us both."

I knew he hung up when I heard the soft click of his phone. I was too shocked to register what happened. Kikyo was having an affair with her lawyer? Did he mean Naraku? He did not want to embarrass her? But he was supposed to embarrass her, he was cruel…he was…cruel.

I heard my door opening but I couldn't move. It was as if my body had failed to obey my mind.

"-I know that I am cruel, but you are crueler than I would ever be." He whispered.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging heart. He had just said that he loved me, called his engagement off and somehow apologized. And I lied to him, I told him that I was thinking of another man while I was only thinking of him. My chest heaved and I turned around to deny my lies…except…he had already left.

"-To say the truth, I had begun to think that you will never accept my invitation." Kouga said, leaning across the table to take my hand in his. I smiled, looking shyly at my surroundings.

"-Kouga, I think that this restaurant is a little bit expensive don't you?" I asked, smiling a little. He shook his head negatively, his hand squeezing mine.

"-You are so beautiful, do you know that? The most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He whispered. My eyes widened slightly as I could hear his voice, memories of what he had told me that night in my apartment. _"I did not want to come here! I did not! But I couldn't! You are so beautiful, so very beautiful that it makes me dizzy, just looking at you. You don't know how breathtaking you are. Even Kouga, you saw how much he was interested in you."_

My heart gave a painful pang as I extracted my hand from Kouga's. Since that night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't breathe without thinking of him. I was cruel with him, too cruel; I never gave him a chance. I always misjudged him. I always assumed he was a monster.

"-Hey Kaggie, what's wrong? You seem sad." Kouga asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head negatively.

"-We're friends, aren't we?" I asked him, wanting him to know that our relationship was bound to be just that of a friendship. I didn't want to mislead him, I didn't want him to think that I wanted more than that from him, not now, not when my heart was burning like hell, not when my blood had turned magma in my veins.

He leaned back in his seat, his striking blue eyes looking at me as though he was seeing me for the first time. I tried to escape his gaze, feeling that the slight eye contact would reveal all my secrets.

"-damn!" he explained, smiling slightly. "I know that emotion in your eyes.

-what emotion?" I asked, fearing the answer myself.

He laughed, holding his wine glass and taking a zip from it.

"-L'amour, my dear Kagome. I can see love in your eyes."

My breath hitched and I had to take a gulp from my own wine in order to calm my raging emotion. Was it that apparent? To the point that even Kouga could see it?

I was about to respond, to deny such accusations, to defend myself when Kouga's eyes drifted behind me before widening.

"-I can't believe it!" he whispered before standing up, waving towards someone. "Look who's here!" he exclaimed loudly. I turned around and immediately regretted accepting Kouga's invitation. There he was, coming towards us, collected and arrogant as ever. As soon as he spotted me, he hesitated a little, but Kouga's calls made him continue his way towards us.

Both men shook hands amicably before Kouga forced him to sit with us.

"-I really don't want to impose my presence." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I tensed, not able to be so close to him after all what happened. I just needed to get away, to get up and run where no one can find me. I just needed, I just needed to be with him, my mind finally admitted.

"-were you planning on having dinner by yourself?" Kouga asked, frowning. "Why would you do that? It's been like two weeks since you broke up with Kikyo. Come on man, it's time to get moving with your life. Go out! Date! Get laid already."

I had never detested Kouga until now. Why would he do this to me? Why would he give his friend such horrible advices? I could not handle that! I could not sit on the same table and pretend that I was with Kouga when my heart was completely under the mercy of the devil.

"-No, I don't think it's the right time…" Inuyasha mumbled, looking around him as if he was trying to avoid the conversation. But Kouga would not drop the subject.

"-Come on Kaggie, tell your old boss that he should start seeing women again. If Kikyo betrayed you with Naraku, this is her loss not yours. Tell him Kagome."

My eyes met his golden gaze for the first time in weeks. He stared at me, but this time I could see even behind the cruelty mask, I could see his heart. The words died in my throat. How could I say such a thing? I couldn't! I simply couldn't!

"-we should not interfere in such matters." I whispered, taking another gulp of wine to calm my raging heart. I was on the verge of tears. What was I supposed to do now?

"-we are not all as lucky as you are, Kouga." He finally said, his eyes glued on me. "I can see that you two, you have an excellent relationship. I really envy you."

I could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice and it hurt me, it hurt me that my own lies and insecurities had driven us to this point, the point of no return.

I could hear Kouga laughing while shaking his head negatively, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Apparently, this conversation was pleasing to him.

"-oh no, Kagome and I, we don't have this kind of relationship. She's not my girlfriend."

Inuyasha laughed, but I could sense that there were no true feelings in his laugh.

"-I see. You just screw each other don't you?"

All laughter immediately died and the atmosphere became charged. My eyes widened, my hand still frozen on my wine glass. I couldn't believe he just said that. He had just insulted me in front of Kouga. The latter didn't seem any less shocked than I was as he stared at Inuyasha, completely dumbfounded.

"-Do you have to pay or does she do it for free?"

I pushed my chair away, getting up as fast as I could. He got up as well, his form towering over me and by now, we were the main attraction of the whole dining people in the restaurant.

"-what's the matter?" he mocked, staring at me as cruelly as he could. "Did I hit a nerve, Kaggie?"

My eyes immediately went towards the table and before he could process it, I threw all my wine in his face and stormed out of the restaurant, him hot on my heels.

I had just made it to the parking when he grabbed me by my arm almost painfully, turning me around so that I could face him.

"-damn you!" I yelled in his face, trying to free my arm from his death grip. It only seemed to tighten more, and I knew that it would bruise.

"-Is it Kouga? Huh? The guy you were thinking of when you were with me?" he yelled back, bringing me closer so that our noses collided. I used my other hand to push on his chest, trying to put distance between us. "Answer me!" He yelled again, shaking me more forcefully.

Before I could say anything, I felt him being ripped away from me and tossed on the ground. My eyes widened when I saw a very pissed off Kouga standing between us.

"-What the hell?" He asked, looking between us as if we were from another planet. "Are you crazy Inuyasha? Why did you say all those things back there? Are you drunk or something? You have no right to insult her that way!"

Inuyasha slowly got up, his eyes fixed on Kouga the entire time.

"-This conversation has no room for you, Kouga, so stay the hell out of it." He replied, his eyes threatening the man standing between us.

"-It's my concern since Kagome is with me. What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha? Huh?" He asked again, eyes full of concern.

Inuyasha's golden stare softened considerably before he staggered back, away from us.

"-I am sorry…" He whispered, backing away. "I won't bother you anymore. I am sorry. I am just so stupid, so stupid…"

I helplessly watched as he moved far away from me until I was barely able to see him. It was then that Kouga's voice broke me out of my trance.

"-What's the matter Kagome? Why are you crying?"

Surprised, I touched my cheeks, finding them wet with my tears. I couldn't hold it any longer. All that drama, it was too much…I fell on the ground, sobbing like a little kid.

And here I was, waiting for him, hoping that he would come back. I sat on the stairs, watching the empty dark street. It was nearly two in the morning but I wasn't going to back away. I was going to clear all the misunderstandings between us. I was going to rectify what happened earlier in the restaurant. And that's the reason why I was patiently waiting at the doorstep of his luxurious apartment, the same apartment he brought me to six months ago, however, this time, I came because I wanted to, not because I had to.

I finally heard some steps coming towards me. I lifted my eyes and there I saw him, frozen in his spot, staring back at me. I got up from my sitting position, wincing slightly when my bones protested.

"-what are you doing here? Get the hell away from here!" he ordered cruelly but I knew better. His cruelty was just a façade, a façade to hide his insecurities, his fears, his desires…

"-we need to talk." I replied, calmly smoothing my black dress. His eyes followed the movement for a second before he glared at me again, as if blaming me for the little distraction.

"-I am tired, I am sleepy and I am fed of your shit so go away before I call the police." He said, moving towards the door and unlocking it.

"-just give me five minutes.

-no." he cut me out immediately, throwing the door open and stepping inside.

"-three minutes and then I will leave without any disturbance."

He frowned slightly, considering the offer before looking at me as coldly as he could.

"-one minute, start talking." He ordered.

I smiled a little. One minute would be enough to tell him all what I wanted to. It should be enough. So without any hesitation, I quickly moved towards him, my hands grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down for a kiss, my arms immediately working their way around his neck.

I pressed my lips against his, bringing my body as close to his as possible. But he didn't react, he stood there, frozen, his lips cold against mine, his arms on his sides. My courage dissipating immediately due to his coldness, I let him go, blushing from both embarrassment and rejection.

"-I am sorry." I stammered, backing away slightly… "I shouldn't have…"

My words died in my throat. I thought that he would accept my apology. I never thought that he would refuse me, so plainly, so cruelly. I refused to look at him as I backed away even more.

"-why are you torturing me like that?" he whispered, attracting my eyes towards his. I could see there what I couldn't feel in the kiss. While the kiss was cold, his eyes were heated; warm…it gave me hope again.

"-I lied to you…" I whispered back, never leaving his eyes, "there was never another man, there was only you, I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I hated myself, I hated myself because I knew that I had feelings for you, while I shouldn't have had anything but hate. And when you came to my apartment, I was so sure that you were lying, that you only wanted to hurt me even more, I considered you as cruel…and you cannot deny that you gave me every reason to think of you like that, but now, now I must tell you that I love you too, I love you so deeply that it hurts, I cannot even breathe right when I think of how much I love you. I even love the bad you…

-the bad me?" He asked, a small smile making his way towards his lips. Encouraged, I stepped towards him.

"-yes, the bad you."

He leaned against the door, his eyes still glued to mine, as if he was evaluating my words, searching for the truth, the unmistakable truth.

"-can I come in?" I asked, flushing at my boldness. He simply stepped aside and as soon as I was inside, he closed the door behind us. To my surprise, his once impeccable apartment was now trashy, and seeing the amount of empty alcohol bottles, I knew how he spent most of his time.

Any words I was trying to find died in my throat when his arms enveloped me from behind, his breath hot on my ear.

"-this is your fault." He whispered hotly, sensually. I felt my knees go weak and I almost collapsed if not for his arms caging me against him. "I knew about Kikyo long ago. About her and Naraku but I didn't care, not until I met you, loved you. And then…"

He didn't continue and I soon felt his mouth press urgently against my neck while he pushed me towards the door at the end of the hall. I turned around in his arms so I could see his face. My hands caressed his broad shoulders and settled on his chest.

"-then what?

-and then Kikyo was not good enough anymore."

I backed away from him before turning around, almost smiling at his confused face. I made my way towards his room, opening the door and stepping inside. In a blink of an eye, he was behind me, his hands doing quick work of ridding me of my dress while his mouth was occupied with my neck, my shoulders, and my face, everywhere he could reach.

"-I want you so badly…please, I need to know that you want me too." He mumbled between kisses and soon I found my dress pooling around my legs. I faced him again while he backed us slowly. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my knee and we both went down on the bed, him on top of me. I didn't know how, but he quickly rid himself of his clothing before joining me again in the darkness of the room.

He kissed me with urgency, with desperation and I answered each one of his kisses with a passion of my own. There was a feeling of freedom, the freedom of being able to love without any restrictions, without any taboo.

His name escaped my lips over and over again…

For the first time, I actually slept. No remorse, no dark thoughts, just pure love, fulfillment. When I woke up, I was alone in bed, and it was nearly noon. I quickly got up, wrapping the sheet around me tightly, searching for my dress.

"-going somewhere?" I turned towards the door and saw him coming towards me, fully dressed in his black suit. He never looked so handsome in my eyes.

"-yes…" I answered, pulling him down for a morning kiss. "I have work and I am very late. I see that you are late too.

-hmm." He replied, sitting next to me, his hands clutching the covers that I was holding securely around me. "Do you want me to help you get dressed?" He whispered huskily, his eyes already glued to my body. I blushed and pulled away.

"-Don't look at me like that!" I warned him, smiling despite myself.

"-like what?" he asked innocently, leaning dangerously close, his lips brushing against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"-like as if I was breakfast or something…"

He laughed, pulling me into a fierce hug. He kissed the top of my head tenderly, making my blush intensify.

"-I called my father today…"

I didn't answer, too content into snuggling in his arms. It didn't show well in his suit, but he was quite muscular.

"-I told him that we are going to get married. He was very happy and he asked me how…

-we're getting married?" I asked incredulously, pulling away to look in his eyes. He ignored me, pulling me back against him.

"-and then I told father about you working with Kikyo, and he made a very interesting remark, my wife cannot work anywhere, that's why, today, I faxed your resignation…

-you what?" I yelled, pulling away, my face now pale. He was taking over my life. "But I love to work…

-you can work for me Kagome." He whispered, caressing my cheek lovingly. I melted in his touch, my anger long forgotten.

"-what about Souta, I cannot leave him.

-he will live with us."

Before I could argue anymore, he silenced me with a kiss that I was more than happy to give. When we finally broke away, he placed his forehead against mine, staring directly in my eyes.

"-and I forgot to tell you something.

-what?" I asked, nudging my nose against his, happier than ever.

"-I am twenty nine."

I looked at him, not getting his point. He smiled again, diving for another kiss. I turned my head to the other side denying him the kiss.

"-wait Inuyasha, what does that have to do with anything?

-I want a child before I am thirty."

I opened my mouth to protest but yet another fierce kiss silenced me, making us both fall on the mattress...

Two hundred and eighty five days later, our first child was born.


End file.
